All These Years
by missvisibleninja
Summary: When on brother goes missing everything goes downhill. But when he returns exactly the same as he was when he left, things go from bad to worse. 2012 AU of SAINW.


The first thing he was aware of was the daylight.

The second was New York looked completely different from the last time he went topside just a few hours ago. A thick dark grey smoke drifted up to the yellowed sky. The skyscrapers still stood tall but looked defeated and worn. And it was empty. Despite it being New York City in the middle of the day, there were no people. No cars, no one walking through busy streets. It appeared to be completely deserted of human life.

The third thing the turtle was aware of was the dozens of Kraang bots and foot ninjas leaking out of the shadows. They must of seen him too because they were charging at him guns blazing.

His first instinct was to find a manhole cover and get underground, and so in a wild panic he pushed himself to his feet, his muscles screaming in protest. He tried to sprint, he really did, but it just hurt too much. Instead he resorted to a quick jog through the alleyways to find sanctuary. When he finally did find a manhole it took him almost a full minute to lift the cover, which was just enough time for one of the Kraang to get a lucky shot at his leg, the laser grazing the green skin of his right calf, singeing it to black. Biting back a scream he jumped down the hole and replaced the lid, hoping to block the robots.

He ran as fast as he could with an injured leg towards home, but nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see. He could hear the bots chasing after him, tracking him through the tunnels that led to his home. He ran, as fast as he could with his muscles stiff and sore like he had slept for several years. He led them through the traps he and his brothers had set up ages ago. When he heard the mechanical beeps and whirls stop he smiled and took the fastest path to home.

When he reached it he came to a dead stop.

The lair was in ruins.

His home was destroyed. The tire swing was long gone as well as the TV and pinball games. The wooden staircase had collapsed on to the drain. In the dojo the tree had fallen and was rotting on the ground. The place had been stripped bare of everything his family owned. He hobbled through the lair looking desperately for signs of life, signs of his brothers and his master. But there was none. Everything was destroyed, everything was different.

Everywhere except his room. It was just like he left it, the only difference was the inch and a half of dust that blanketed the room.

"Hello?" His voice rang out filled with desperation. "Is anyone there?"

All the questions that were swirling around his head came pouring and tumbling out of his mouth. "Where is every one? What happened? _Where's my family?_"

"Anyone?" The young turtle was nearly at the point of tears when he heard a shuffle at the entry to the lair.

"Who are you?" He yelled out reaching for his weapon "What is going on?"

A lady with dark hair and glasses stepped out of the shadows. Barely opening her mouth she said "Get him."

Instantly he was over whelmed by people he had never seen all wearing black or dark clothing. He tried desperately to fight but running from the Kraang and foot had left him sore and tired, and he was soon tied up and blindfolded, his weapons confiscated, being carried down the subway tunnel.

"Commander, there's someone you need to see." The dark hair lady announced entering the command center.

"You know what to do with the prisoners. I don't have the time anyway." The commander replied still staring down at her work.

"No, you really need to see this." she insisted. "This is who tripped the silent alarm at the old lair."

"Fine Irma what is it, what's so important?" She sighed turning around "How?" Surprise and disbelief crashed over her face like a wave. "No it's... it's not possible. It can't be."

He knew that voice. But before he could process it and figure out who's it was, the sack on his head was ripped off, effectively blinding the young turtle momentarily. Eyes blinking and squinting to adjust to the sudden light, he looked around the room in confusion. When he looked up at the woman in front of him his eyes widened in shock. Her face was wrinkled, and her hair was starting to gray. Her eyes were dull; the fire that once sparked in them was long burned out. But it was still her, the girl who was his friend, just much, much older.

"April? Is that you?" he asked as a soldier began to untie him.

"Yeah," the commander said "yeah it's me."

"What happened? Why is the lair abandoned? Where is everyone?" the young turtle in front of her paused slightly "Why are you so old?" Unlike his other questions which came out fast to make room for the next one, this came out slow and deliberate, his voice full of worry and confusion.

"I grew up." There were tears in her eyes by this point. "We all did. We had to, we weren't given much of a choice."

"I don't understand." The turtle rose to his feet "What is going on?"

April almost threw herself at him wrapping him in a hug. "You went missing, for a really long time. And in that time Shredder took over." She pulled away, tears streaming down her face but smiling nonetheless. "It is so good to see you again."

"How long? How long was I gone?" he demanded, his eyes were full of questions and confusion.

"35 years." She looked him straight in the eyes. "You've been missing for 35 years, Mikey."

And with those words his screaming muscles and even his slightly burnt leg went numb.


End file.
